


Over After Care

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Kelley and Alex are a little overbearing after Mal gets injured.





	Over After Care

Watching Mal go down was unbearable for Christen. She couldn’t imagine being Kelley and trying to catch her as she fell. She watched as Kelley was pulled away by Alex and the trainers started to work. She tried to refocus back on the game, but with Mal lying on the ground in front of her, trying to hide the pain as she was getting worked on, it was nigh impossible. 

After the game, Christen took the seat next to Mal, handing her a Snickers bar she’d had stashed away. 

Mal looked over at her. “Did you really just give me Tobin’s after game snack?”

“She’s not here, so now it’s your after-game snack,” Christen said, “and it’s end of the season, enjoy the next two months while you can.”

“Oh, Thanksgiving is soon!” Mal said, mouth watering.

“Do not gorge yourself on pie!” Dawn warned from the front. 

“Don't worry, no one will know,” Christen whispered, offering a wink. 

Mal smiled warmly as she took a bite from the chocolate bar.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, a long day and game taking it out of the team.

“Should we get a wheelchair?” Alex asked and Mal glared at her.

“I’m hurt, not dead.”

“Wanna ride on the bellhop cart?” Kelley asked, pointing out one of the chrome carts by the door.

“Hell yes!” Mal got to her feet, letting Lindsey help her stay steady before she ended up sitting on the cart.

“See, you’ve got to make it fun,” Christen said to Alex who laughed.

“Had a lot of experience with that lately, huh?”

“Actually, yeah… but now Tobin loves yoga.”

“No Chris. She loves your butt in yoga pants.”

“Who said I was wearing any?” Christen winked at Alex who laughed. They walked up to their rooms, Christen sharing with Mal. She opened the door, letting Alex follow her. Kelley was already laying on the bed next to Mal, some game on their phones. Alex laid down next to Kelley, dropping her head to the woman’s shoulder. 

“Feeling ok?” Alex asked Mal who shrugged.

“They’re going to send me home, aren’t they?”

“I’d guess so.” Kelley frowned as Mal sighed.

“This sucks.” Mal whined.

“Hey, want to go sneak Ice cream?” Christen asked and the three others gasped.

“Christen, breaking the rules?” Alex mocked as Christen flung a pillow at her.

“Tobin texted Lauren, who’s in town and I’d love some face time with Jrue since Tobin always hogs her. They’re waiting outside.” Christen got up and the three others followed. Christen looked back at Mal a few times, making sure she stayed up; Mal was crushing it on her crutches though. 

Lauren hugged Mal as soon as she saw her. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry,” she said, Mal hugging her back.

“I’ll bounce back, promise.” 

“You guys are so lucky someone is still on west coast time,” Lauren said as she opened the door to her van revealing Jrue happily sitting in her carseat. Alex and Kelley took the very back while Christen took the seat next to Jrue and Mal took the front so she could stretch out.

“So, Tobin said that you guys are planning a trip to your parents soon?” Lauren asked looking at Christen in the mirror.

“We are, then her family.” Christen smiled as she tickled the girl in her car seat. 

“Good.” Lauren smiled. “You guys need some couple time.”

“Aw, are you missing couple time with big Jrue?” Kelley asked.

“No, Kelley. I will not allow you to babysit.”

“What if Alex is there?”

“That would be worse.” Mal giggled and Lauren nodded.

“It would, they’d make out and my poor baby would be off alone.” 

“This is why Tobin and I babysit,” Christen said, smirking at Kelley.

“Actually, Tobin babysits because I know she loves you, but she can’t resist a baby. Saw it with Caps kids, and Amy’s.”

“This is true.”

“Aw, been left high and dry for kids?” Alex asked, patting Christen’s shoulder.

“More than once.” They pulled into a parking spot and Christen picked Jrue up from her car seat, getting out of the van. 

“Oh, I hope they have Superman!” Kelley said excitedly and Alex shook her head.

“Oh! I love Superman!” Mal said, hobbling into the ice cream parlor. 

“Come on, kids,” Christen said rolling her eyes, not noticing Alex keeping Lauren back for a minute. Christen walked up to the counter, taking in the options laid out in front of them. 

“You guys are out late,” the kid behind the counter said and Mal narrowed her eyes at him.

“Problem with that?”

“No, just figured they’d have athletes like you guys on strict lockdown after a game, not running out for ice cream.” He grinned as Mal smiled back at him. “Wait... Ice cream?”

“I’m hurt!” Mal quickly said and he chuckled. He couldn’t have been much older than Mal herself.

“So, what can I get you?”

“Superman?” Kelley asked quickly, head popping up and the guy smiled.

“Heck yeah!”

“Make that two!” Mal said and he pulled two bowls out.

“For you?” he asked Christen, who looked at the choices again before setting eyes on one.

“Pralines and Cream please.” She smiled.

“You two?” He addressed Lauren and Alex as they walked up. 

“Mint Chocolate Chip,” Lauren said, smoothing out Jrue’s hair.

“Raspberry Triple Chocolate Swirl.” Alex nodded as Lauren looked at her.

“You aren’t messing around huh?”

“Not today.” 

They sat at one of the tables, enjoying their ice cream as they caught up with each other. When they piled back into the van to leave Mal wobbled up to the tip jar, dropping a ten in.

“Thanks!” She smiled as she left.

“Anytime!” He shouted back. 

Mal collapsed into the seat. “Ok, bedtime.”

“Should we have stayed in?” Alex asked, worried.

“No, I wanted to go out.”

“But getting worn out when you’re hurt is—”

“Alex… I’m a grown adult.”

“But—”

“Grown adult!”

“Didn’t you have to call Christie to figure out why your mac was so watery?” Christen asked.

“I didn’t know I had to strain it!” Mal defended as Lauren chuckled.

“Oh god, are you two sure you aren’t related?” Lauren laughed looking at Kelley.

“I called Lauren… with that same issue…” Kelley admitted and Mal pointed at her.

“See!” She exclaimed, startling Jrue, who’s little lip wiggled before she started to cry. “Ow…” Mal said grabbing her leg.”

“Stop getting over excited, you hurt yourself  _ and  _ scared the baby!” Alex shouted back, “sit up straight.”

“Oh look, the hotel… is that…” Mal flung her door open. “Auntie Tobin! Save me! Alex and Kelley are killing me!” Mal tried to get out of the van without hurting herself further, luckily Big Jrue was there to catch her. 

“Hey little one, don’t die,” he said scooping her up.

“Hey,” Christen walked over to Tobin, wrapping her arms around her. “What are you doing here?” she asked, kissing her.

“I missed you.” Tobin kissed Christen again.

“Tobin…. Help me….” Mal whined as Alex stalked up to her.

“Al, come on. Leave her alone,” Tobin said, breaking her kiss with Christen she wrapped her arm around her.

“Alright well, we’re tucking you into bed… then I have to go home, for bed,” Jrue said as he carried Mal into the hotel. Everyone fell into step behind him, Tobin carrying little Jrue who was fast asleep. Christen opened the door to their room, letting Jrue take Mal inside. Jrue turned back to the door, hugging Christen and Tobin before taking little Jrue.

“We’ll see you soon,” he said before walking out.

“Ok, see? She’s in bed, now shoooo.” Tobin pushed Alex and Kelley to the door, locking them out. Tobin flopped down on the bed next to Christen. 

“I love you,” Tobin said softly. 

“If you two start that, go get your own room.” Mal pouted.

“Maybe we should…” Christen looked at Tobin who raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah?” she asked as Mal’s phone rang.

“Hey,” Mal smiled as she put her phone to her ear. Christen smiled before tugging Tobin to her feet.

“Let’s get our own room.” She pulled Tobin out of the room as Mal’s voice trailed after them.

“Yeah… I said popped… no, it doesn’t hurt that bad… Jess!” Mal sighed as the door clicked shut. 


End file.
